


Ode to a Hiccup

by NoctusFury



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Books), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Berk - Freeform, Canon - Book, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, How to Train Your Dragon References, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, King - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry, Prophecy, Wilderwest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: This poem is dedicated to Hiccup and how he became King of the Wilderwest. The author, a certain loyal follower of Hiccup, is writing this poem during Hiccup's journey as he begins his Impossible (more like Improbable) Quest gathering the Lost Things and becoming a Hero the Hard Way. Book themes w/ Movie Characters - except Alvin, Furious, Grimbeard and Excellinor. Rated K





	Ode to a Hiccup

Listen to these words, Hiccup, son of Hiccup,  
The cup of hardship you must sup.  
You must flee, Descendent of Runts,  
Flee, it's you the Treacherous hunts!

He fears your power and abilities,  
Through them, make his death a possibility.  
Despite your scrawny, fishbone size,  
Your enemies plot your demise.

Beware of the Treacherous witch Excellinor;  
She and her son are evil to their very core!  
She wants your claim to the Kingship disowned,  
So she can place her son on Grimbeard's Throne.

Hurry, your destiny awaits you, O Future King;  
Go search for the King's Lost Things.  
Trust always in yourself, have faith in your allies;  
Beware of the friend of pretense with hidden lies.

You with eyes of Forest Green, go and be our Dragon King,  
For the best isn't always the most obviously seen.  
Scion of Dragon Whisperers past,  
Who fell from Prince to Outcast.

Bring the girl with the Fireheart,  
Whose loyalty to you will never break apart.  
Bring the Loyal Friend with the gift of flight,  
Who is Offspring of Lightning and Death, born of the night.

Traitor, Cursed, Bane, Loki's Spawn, Useless, Runt, Pariah, Mistake—other curses they fling;  
But we call you Hero, Savior, Useful, Loyal, Strong, Compassionate, Noble, Kind, Just...King.  
Lead us to battle, lead us to glory, lead us to victory;  
Defeat the Mother Dragon, make peace, and rewrite history.

Defeat the Dragon Furious, make the Dragon Wars cease,  
Sit on Grimbeard's Throne, rule us all in peace.  
Come, Runt of Runts, become a giant among kings,  
Coexistence between dragons and men you'll bring.

We crown you King of Dragons, our Lord,  
Wield faithful Endeavor, your ancient sword.  
Be the King we've not had in ages,  
Return the Kingdom to its glory told by our sages.

O Grimbeard's Heir, complete your final test,  
By rebuilding the Kingdom of the Wilderwest.  
The Age of the Viking has ended;  
The Era of the Dragon Rider has been remended.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? I hope you enjoyed this poem. If you have any poem suggestions for the HTTYD fandom, either PM me or send it via review. Also please tell me how I did! Constructive criticism and encouragement would be much appreciated! ^_^
> 
> I'm new here, so forgive me if anything looks out-of-place. I have difficulty understanding how to use this thing. So any tips or advice will be appreciated.
> 
> I hope this finds you well, and I hope you enjoy my poetry (as there will be a lot of it). Keep in mind that I'll be doing stories too. But as my life is a bit busy, I'll have to content myself with poetry (and perhaps one-shots as well) for the moment.


End file.
